


Meemaw pegs her naughty cat boy Donald Trump

by ariopointment



Series: wtf am I doing with my life [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Donald Trump, Cock Cages, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, How Do I Tag, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Why Did I Write This?, cat boy donald trump, top meemaw, why did I write meehaw so many times instead of meemaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariopointment/pseuds/ariopointment
Summary: As the title says. Meemaw comes home after a long day of storming the capitol of US. However, Meemaw gets a pleasant surprise when she gets home. Her submissive brat bottom Donald J. Trump has become a cat boy! Unfortunately being a cat boy means having a mating cycles and Donald's heat seems to be starting right now. Lucky for him, Meemaw knows just the right thing to make Donald feel better.
Relationships: donald trump/meemaw
Series: wtf am I doing with my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Meemaw pegs her naughty cat boy Donald Trump

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This story was heavily inspired by a fic that I saw on Wattpad by A_huge_simp_ so if you're interested, make sure to check it out. Also, sorry for my bad grammar and any incorrect facts in this story. I wrote this just for shits and giggles, so don't expect too much from this.

It has been a long day for Meemaw. After spending a long day storming the capitol of US Meemaw was exhausted to say the least. Meemaw coughed a couple of times before she reached for a water bottle that was laying on the passenger seat. Maybe wearing a face mask incorrectly while storming the capitol wasn't such a good idea, especially for an elder lady like her. Meemaw shook her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking about herself in this situation. If she should be thinking of someone, it should be the light of her life, Donald J. Trump. After all, because of him, she had gone to the capitol this morning to riot the unfair vote fraud that had costed her little kitten his office. Meemaw slowed down as she turned to the road that lead to the neighborhood where she and Donald secretly lived. It was an average looking neighborhood where most of the residents were rich Trump supporters, who were oblivious to the fact, that Donald was living in that neighborhood with her. 

When Meemaw parked her red mercedes benz on the driveway, she noticed that all the lights on the first floor, were turned off. After closing locking her car, she walked to the door. She fumbled for her keys before finding the right one. Once inside the warm house, she noticed that along with the lights, the TV was also turned off. This was unusual for Donald, which made Meemaw a bit worried. "Donald?" she called, but there was no answer. Meemaw placed her jacket on the coat rack. She turned on the lights on the hallway lamps as she started walking up the stairs that led to their bedroom. Reaching the top of the stairs, she saw light illuminating from the cracks under their bedroom door. Meemaw stopped right in front of the door and listened. From inside the room it sounded like fabric was rustling like someone was trying adjust their outfit while still trying to be discreet about it. After listening the sounds coming from the room, Meemaw knocked on the door and asked "Donald, are you in there sweetie?" Before Donald could answer, Meemaw pushed the door opened. What she saw inside was a pleasant surprise. 

Inside the room only the lights fairy lights were turned on. Donald, who was standing near a full length mirror, was blushing madly while trying to cover himself. Meemaw's eyes were immediately drawn to what Donald was wearing. Donald was wearing a rather short black maid dress with white both collar and apron. White thigh high socks, that were being held up with black ribbons on top, along with the black and white maid outfit was creating a lovely contrast against Donald's orange skin. Meemaw's gaze rose from Donald's thighs back to Donald's blushing face. Only now did she notice the light orange cat ears that had grown on Donald's head along with the swaying orange cat tail. 

Donald let a small whimper as Meemaw closed the door behind her and started walking closer to him. Once next to Donald Meemaw eyed Donald up and down. "Well, well, well... What do we have here. A little kitten. All. For. Me." Meemaw smirked as she gently brushed Donald's hair behind his ear. "Mistress, I-" Donald tried to answer, but a sudden wave of pleasure interrupted his sentence. A small moan escaped Donald's lips as Meemaw rubbed his thigh near his crotch area. "Now, Now kitten. Be a good boy and lift up your skirt for me." Meemaw smirked as she watched lift up the hem of the maid dress. From underneath the dress, a pink cock cage was revealed. Even in a very erect state, Donald's cock was way bellow the average. Donald squirmed beneath Meemaw's gaze. He tried to release his now painful erection by rubbing his thighs together, however Meemaw noticed this, and grabbed Donald's hands. "You naughty, naughty kitten. You're too eager for your own good." Meemaw took her belt out of her cuffed jeans. "Hands up, kitten." Meemaw demanded. Donald lifted his hands up, which Meemaw tied together with her belt. 

Donald let out shaky breath as Meemaw trailed her warm hands up and down Donald's torso and thighs. Meemaw started unbuttoning the top buttons of Donald's dress. Once access was granted, Meemaw started trailing Donald's neck with her mouth; sucking, biting and kissing every spot that was visible. Small moans escaping Donald's mouth turned louder when Meemaw hit his sweet spot. Meemaw also noticed this, and focused all her attention on that spot, causing Donald to moan even louder. However, before Donald could cum Meemaw stopped abusing Donald's neck with her tongue, which caused Donald to whine as a form of protest. 

Meemaw watched Donald who was now sitting on the bed, panting loudly. Donald's ears were twitching, his tail was swaying from side to side as his pre-cum dripped from his erect cock, staining the dress. Meemaw started adjusting the harness on her strap-on. Donald's eyes widen as Meemaw waved the biggest dildo he has ever seen to his face. "You remember the rules, kitten. Naughty boys get the biggest toys. Now open up." Meemaw said as she pushed the veiny monster cock against Donald's closed lips. Donald opened his mouth and accepted the familiar object into his mouth. The veiny but smooth silicone dildo felt amazing in Donald's mouth and he was eagerly waiting to get it inside his ass. Bopping his head up and down, licking and kissing the dildo made Donald even hornier. Donald tried again rubbing his thighs together but to no avail. The cock cage made it impossible to get rid of the growing pit in his stomach. 

The huge dildo was taken out of Donald's mouth which caused him to open his eyes. Meemaw bend down to Donald's level and whispered to his ear: "Look at you kitten. Already a mess and we barely started. Now be a good boy and bend over." Meemaw smirked. Donald gulped as she watched Meemaw rub lube on the ginormous silicone dildo. "I-I don't think it will fit... It's huge." Donald whined as he went down to his knees, arching is back down and pushing his ass up. Meemaw also went on her knees, right behind Donald. Meemaw pushed Donald's dress up so she could have an easier access to Donald's entrance. Beneath the dress Meemaw could see Donald's pink lacy panties, that she had given him two weeks ago. She pushed Donald's lacy panties aside and added lube to her index finger.   
"Don't worry kitten. We're just doing some warming up before the real thing." Meemaw said as she started thrusting her finger in and out of Donald's ass. "Plea-please Me-meemaw... I-I ne-eed mo-more!" Donald panted between his moans. After Meemaw had added the third finger, she bend down to Donald's level. "You've been such a good kitten. Just say what you want me to do and I'll do it." Meemaw hummed to Donald's ear. "I-i wan-want y-y-you to..." Donald moaned as Meemaw kept thrusting her fingers in and out of Donald's hole. "I can't read minds, now can I kitten? What is it that you want me to do? Just say it." Meemaw smirked as she slowed down the pace. "I-I need yo-you to f-fuck my-my ass" Donald whimpered, clearly displeased by the lack of action regarding his prostate. "You forgot the magic word kitten." Meemaw whispered into Donald's ear, lining her strap-on's silicone cock with Donald's now red hole. "Ple-Please mistress" Donald finally purred.   
"As you wish kitten." Meemaw said. 

Immediately after saying that, she pushed the whole length of the ginormous cock into Donald's tight hole. Donald moaned loudly as he felt the familiar object enter his hole. The veiny texture on the silicone dildo drove him insane with pleasure, making his painfully erect cock twitch wildly. The silicone cock had already felt amazing in his mouth, but the pleasure it was giving him when it hit his prostate was beyond imaginable. Donald's tail was swaying from side to side and he's ears were flat against his head from the sheer amount of pleasure Meemaw was giving him. As Meemaw kept fucking Donald's ass harder and harder, Donald felt the pit in his stomach grow. "Mis-Mistress! I-I-I thi-nk I'm go-goin-g to cu-um!" Donald managed to squeal between his loud moans and the sound of the wet pounding silicone against flesh. "Remember the rules kitten." Meemaw purred as she grabbed a red solo cup from the night table and placing it right under Donald's throbbing cock. It only took a couple more thrust before Donald came loudly. Meemaw held the cup as the white, thick sperm dripped down from Donald's caged cock.   
Once all of the gooey liquid had been collected, Meemaw nodded to Donald, who collapsed on the bed, panting loudly. "Now, now kitten. All good boys must drink their milk so they can grow bigger." Meemaw hummed as she held the red cup to Donald, who gladly accepted the cup. After devouring his own semen, Donald could feel the bulge grow against his lacy panties. "I'll be ordering some taco bowls from your restaurant. After eating we can continue. Until then, kitten." Meemaw smirked as she walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Donald was left alone in the room. He climbed up from the bed and walked to the mirror. He could see mixture of both cum and drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth. As he whipped the mixture away with his hand, he could feel himself blushing as he watched the bulge in his panties grow. Maybe being a cat boy wasn't as bad as he had though.


End file.
